criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/The Birth of SOMBRA
March 5th, 1956 (In Campanilla, Columbia, several villages and townspeople can be seen. Many of the people are doing various activities, working, and taking a walk. We take a look inside the King’s Shadow, where young musician, Arsenio Castillo, two male explorers, Eduardo Ruiz and Alejandro Pratx, a governess, Doña Isabel Amarga, and a young woman, soon-to-be Obaasan, are seen sitting in the smoking room) Arsenio: Bien, let’s go back to where we started. What have we planned during the last dos meses? Doña Amarga: We’ve researched something about the strengths and weaknesses of humanos... Alejandro: ...and there has been a talk about the future of humanity and what will happen to it... Eduardo: ...and we tried to figure out if there is any potential inside humans can be enhanced. Arsenio: Good... but you’ve forgot one thing. We managed to find this young lady during Eduardo and Alejandro’s travel to Hiroshima, Japan. You know, te pareces a mi madre en sus hermosos años dorados... Eduardo: Señor, we didn’t expected to find this mujer pequeña wandering around. She just arrived to our- Arsenio: (stops Eduardo) I know, but the weakness she has suffered from American hands makes her a perfect opportunity to strike. (to soon-to-be Obaasan) Nowyoung lady, cual es tu nombre? (Soon-to-be Obaasan starts having flashbacks of the war) Arsenio: Now, now, don’t be shy about talking. I only need to know your- (Soon-to-be Obaasan starts choking Arsenio, shocking the others) Soon-to-be Obaasan: 私は弱くない. (Soon-to-be Obaasan brings Arsenio closer) Soon-to-be Obaasan: あいつらを殺す... Eduardo: (draws gun) Why you little- (Alejandro and Isabel restrain Eduardo) Alejandro: ¡Eddie! ¡Cálmese! ¡Cálmese! Arsenio: No, no, amigos. I’ve got it. (Arsenio lets himself go of soon-to-be Obaasan) Arsenio: Hm, I guess I have to make up a name. Arsenio: “Musume”, which means daughter in Japanese. Soon-to-be Obaasan: “Musume”... Doña Amarga: (look at her watch) Look at the tiempo, Arsenio. Los padres want me to take care of a little brat in a home 50 meters away. Eduardo: Alejandro and I will try to get a boat, some supplies for the crew, and sign some stuff for Antarctica. Heard it’s chilly here. Arsenio: I will take care of this lady while you guys go ahead. (Arsenio and his group leave) March 16th, 1956 (The group is later seen where the fountain is) Arsenio: So I’ve taught this woman some Español y Ingles, I think she’s a getting a hang of it. Now, Musume, repeat the manifesto we made. “Musume”: “The smart rule... the strong command... the fast work... the weak die." Doña Amarga: Hm, not bad for young woman soon to become one of us. Eduardo: So, should we get started, Arsenio? I can’t wait to smoke my own cigar. Arsenio: Si, Eddie. From this day forward, with all of the ideas we had, and this time forward in our graves, we will be known AS SOMBRA!!! And Eduardo, gives us your cigars, we have some work to do... Alejandro: But how? We’re still low on funds. Arsenio: I know... But there are some hope for our young friends and followers. As time passes... (Several events revolving around SOMBRA are seen such as the failed expedition in Antarctica, the separation of the explorers, the regime in Luzaguay, and new ideas being written while the years pass by) Arsenio: And for so long, we’ve been developing almost nowhere to near our plans. I’m tired of waiting for so long, albeit that I kept my patience. Many others were interested in my ideas. They wanted it so they can have the power and superiority that wanted. We’ve thought the same... May 14th, 1982 (In Grenadia, several people are seen farming and selling food to others. One farmer with some seeds digs up a hole, only to be stopped by something. He taps on it and continues digging to check it out. Suddenly, oil spurts out of the hole, covering the farmer’s face in it and shocking the people. A newspaper is seen with the picture of the oil spurting out. It read, “Grenadian Oil Found by Farmers!”) (At CIA headquarters, several officials and the director are seen in a meeting room) CIA Director: Many organizations are willing to get that oil no matter the cost. This will make millions with that resource! CIA Official 1: This is out of our minds! A small country that holds so much oil in this world that we have nothing left to do! CIA Official 2: And everything’s going to be put in the sh*tter by a pile of goddamn paperwork! We must attack now! CIA Official 3: Oh, for f**ks sake! It’s just a piece of oil so what? CIA Official 4: And you’re letting this sit down? This anomaly cannot be ignored! CIA Official 5: Besides, Grenadia already had protection not everyone can handle! There’s no way we can... (The CIA officials start arguing over the subject. The director gets a megaphone and turns it up to maximum volume) CIA Director: (with megaphone) ENOUGH!!! (The CIA officials stop talking. The director puts away his megaphone) CIA Director: If we want to get that oil, we need a made-up enemy in order to obtain it. So I’ve got a special agent just in case... CIA Director: Agent Ripley, come over here! (Agent Ripley arrives to the meeting room, with several officials unfazed and perplexed of her appearance) CIA Official 6: How is a woman going to help us? CIA Director: Look, Agent Ripley has been very special to us for 6 years. All I want her to do is to find someone available to attack Grenadia for us. CIA Director: (with megaphone) DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!! (The officials cover their ears in pain. The director puts down his megaphone and gives a slip to Ripley) (In Grenadia, Ripley walks through many houses and oil drills. She sits down and drinks some whiskey) Ripley: *sighs* This is great, I’m never going to find a made-up enemy. I would’ve gone to the Middle East if I want to, but this wo- (Ripley hears some people talking. She comes closer to the talking and sees two Grenadian citizens) Grenadian Citizen 1: And there is that thing called SOMBRA. Many people are inspired by it when they first come to Campanilla, Columbia and return saying some weird stuff like “the weak die”. Grenadian Citizen 2: Huh, maybe they must hate something or whatever. Let’s go to Campanilla to find something. Ripley: Campanilla, Columbia? SOMBRA? “The weak die”? I must find something. (At Campanilla, Ripley is now seen at a house. She knocks on the door, revealing Arsenio with graying hair and sunglasses) Arsenio: What is it, woman? Ripley: Do you know anything about SOMBRA? (Arsenio goes back to his house and returns seconds later) Arsenio: Who do you work for? Ripley: We have a special mission for you and your crew. (gives Arsenio a note) Meet us here. (Arsenio looks at the note for a while and smirks) Operation: SOMBRA Arsenio: This was the first time we rise from the ashes that we’re born in. The time we strike for what’s ours (In Grenadia, several armed men are seen walking towards the city. They start detonating bombs and firing guns, scaring the civilians. Arsenio stands by watching a town being burned with his comrade smiling. CIA agents appear and shoot at the SOMBRA soldiers, forcing them to retreat) Arsenio: And there was another one in Vietnam... (In the Vietnam forest, several SOMBRA soldiers spy on some Vietnamese soldiers. They attack them from behind and start a fire, sending a smoke signal to the US soldiers) Arsenio: And also Russia... (In Sochi, Russia, SOMBRA agents arrive in trucks firing at the Russian people. The CIA arrives in a helicopter and fires at the agents) Arsenio: And so on... But this is when the CIA started to become our literal enemy! (The CIA starts erasing files about SOMBRA. In Campanilla, Arsenio and his friends arrive only to see that their headquarters is burned down. Arsenio is later seen running away from a sniper in a building and refusing drinks from a waiter in a party. In a mansion, Arsenio sees several assassins through his window. Cornered, he puts a gun to his temple about to pull the trigger. However, he gives up and sets his room on fire. Arsenio leaves while his mansion burns, with the assassins seeing the burning mansion) Arsenio: I managed to fake my own death and take all of my remaining funds with me. To grow SOMBRA into a new empire! (A SOMBRA symbol is seen with several people in front of it. Multiple scenes appear) Arsenio: It was at this moment we started having regimes, orphans exported, hunts organized, and experiments quickly going to plan. We are unstoppable! When I realized that I’m going to risk myself being killed, I met a new a friend over 2 decades ago... Hector Montoya. (Traveling in a forest, Arsenio sees a young Hector writing something. He takes a peek to see a drawing of a forest burning down. Hector turns around) Hector: Hello there. I was just doing some drawings of the trees and the stone everywhere in this forest. Who are you? I’ve heard about SOMBRA and I’m excited of meeting them! Arsenio: I’m... I am SOMBRA. And you must be? Hector: El Rey? Then that must mean we’re friends! I’m Hector Montoya. I’m close to having my job as a goodwill ambassador in 16 months. Besides that... I have some excitement of meeting a SOMBRA member. Arsenio: I do love meeting a good supporter... (Arsenio and Hector shake hands. The whole world is seen with the black parts showing SOMBRA activity) Arsenio: And we did it together. 10 years later, I passed on my title to Hector yet I stayed active until my death. All of this took me all of the trouble to get away from the world’s LEA. But there’s one bug that cannot be squashed. The Bureau. (The Bureau symbol appears along with a blue screen) Ripley: That’s right. I’ve made this team so I can not only stop crimes around the world, but too stop SOMBRA once and for all. We do not need to fear an organization with sociopathic views, we only believe in doing justice’s favor! We are the Bureau! We will never stop until SOMBRA’s wiped out once and for all! To be continued in World Edition... Category:Blog posts